Móvil nuevo
by blahblahblah0987
Summary: Según las animaciones de "The N. Sane Trilogy" Coco tiene un Smartphone. Esta vez Crash aprenderá sobre tecnología y Coco sobre amor fraternal. Algo pequeño sobre la familia que se me ocurrió de golpe.


**Primera vez que escribo sobre este, mi juego de la infancia y además lo he hecho a la rápida, ojalá salga bien. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Un filtro sepia, una mirada al horizonte y Coco estaba lista para tomar su fotografía, activado el temporizador, dejó el móvil apoyado sobre su laptop abierta y corrió a sentarse en la arena, aquella postal sería sin duda un perfecto fondo de pantalla, después del segundo pitido, cerró los ojos, adoptó su más elegante postura y escuchó como la cámara captaba la imagen. Con orgullo, volteo la cabeza, solo para ver a Crash, con su móvil en las manos.

-¡Crash!- Exclamó la chica. –Arruinaste mi foto.

Coco observó el móvil en las manos de su hermano, en la pantalla no se veía más que una divertida toma de la cara del marsupial. Rió para sí misma, mientras le quitaba el dispositivo.

-Vale, ese también sería un fondo de pantalla interesante.

Crash se limitó a mirar el objeto con curiosidad. Había visto a su hermana con aquellas cosas muchas veces, pero jamás se había preguntado exactamente que hacían, aquel en particular había llamado poderosamente su atención, pues, a diferencia de los anteriores, era un poco más grande y de un llamativo color rosa.

Coco supo leer la curiosidad en los ojos de su hermano y le sonrió mostrando el objeto. -¿Te gusta?- Dijo la chica con orgullo. –Lo compré por internet hace algunos días, estaba tan ansiosa de tenerlo en mis manos.

Crash siguió mirándolo fijamente, extendió su brazo para tocarlo pero la chica se le adelantó.

-Ven Crash, tomémonos una foto.- Coco puso el móvil frente a ellos y abrazó a su hermano por el cuello, un par de segundos después aparecía en la pantalla una hermosa postal.

El marsupial dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro antes de sonreír emocionado. Aquello era asombroso. Hizo un intento por quitarle el objeto, pero la menor lo alejó con una mano.

-No, no, no hermanito. Me ha costado una pequeña fortuna. No es para jugar.

El mayor de los Bandicoots dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de desilusión mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el piso. Coco se sintió culpable. Sabía que su hermano no era irresponsable pero no mentía al decirle que el móvil le había costado caro, y Crash no era exactamente la persona con el trato más delicado del mundo. El chico estaba a punto de voltear para irse cuando Coco tuvo una idea.

-Espera Crash, ¿No quieres tener tu propio móvil?

Los ojos del marsupial se iluminaron, movió enérgicamente su cabeza en señal de afirmación y Coco prosiguió sonriendo.

-Mi móvil anterior funciona bien, podrías quedártelo. Acompáñame a casa y te lo entrego.

La chica recogió sus cosas y encamino hacia su casa seguida por su hermano. Crash estaba ansioso, no sabía que aquellas cosas podían tomar fotografías, por lo que había visto una vez, solo se utilizaban para hablar con otras personas, y no era como si el pudiera establecer buena comunicación con alguien a través de esos aparatos, pero las fotos… aquello si le gustaba, no podía esperar para captar las maravillas de la isla.

Ya en casa, y después de una pequeña lección sobre el funcionamiento básico de cualquier teléfono, Crash tenía por fin el móvil en sus manos. Por lo que le había enseñado su hermana, el "Smartphone" como ella lo llamaba, no solo podía sacar fotografías, también podía grabar videos, reproducir música y tenía linterna. La ultima era sin duda su función favorita.

Crash escudriño un poco la pantalla de su nueva adquisición y le indicó a Coco un pequeño icono verde.

-Ah, eso. También puedes mandar mensajes.

El marsupial arqueó una ceja, sin entender del todo a que se refería.

-Mira, te muestro.- la chica hizo un par de movimientos sobre su pantalla táctil, unos segundos después un pequeño sonido sorprendía al mayor.

-Aquel sonido indica un nuevo mensaje. – la menor de los Bandicoots apuntó al pequeño icono verde en la pantalla de su hermano. – Si pulsas en esta aplicación y luego en mi contacto, podrás ver lo que he escrito.

El chico siguió las instrucciones y pudo ver un pequeño "hola" en la ventana de chat. Volteó hacia ella para sonreírle y esta volvió a teclear en su móvil. Un sonido lo hizo volver la mirada hacia su pantalla nuevamente.

"¿a que no es divertido?"

Crash dejó escapar una sonora risita. Por fin comprendía por que su hermana pasaba tanto tiempo con aquel objeto. No podía negarlo, era verdaderamente divertido.

-Tú también puedes hacerlo.- La menor se inclinó levemente hacia su móvil. –Tan solo pulsas aquí para ver el teclado y luego escribes lo que quieres decir.

El marsupial lo intentó algo temeroso, todo aquello era nuevo y temía ejercer demasiada presión sobre la pantalla. Un momento después un pitido se oyó en el móvil de Coco. "Me encanta" leyó la chica.

-Me alegra que te guste.- le dijo con una sonrisa. El chico salió de la casa visiblemente entusiasmado, Coco lo conocía, y sabía que probablemente se dirigía a la playa a fotografiar todo lo que se le atravesara. Ella mientras tanto, tomó su laptop y se adentró en la espesura del bosque, después de encontrar el árbol ideal, se sentó bajo su sombra y se dispuso a trabajar. Llevaba varios días escribiendo un programa que le permitiera mejorar el rendimiento de su software y aquel parecía el momento perfecto, con Crash ocupado y en aquel tranquilo lugar, nada la distraería.

Antes de comenzar, escuchó un pitido en su bolsillo.

"Ding". Revisó su móvil, era un mensaje de Crash.

"Hey, esto es lo máximo, gracias por el móvil".

Coco sonrió antes de responder con un "de nada". Se disponía a dejar el móvil a un lado cuando volvió a escuchar el pitido.

"Ding". Otro mensaje, esta vez con una foto.

"Mira, he encontrado este cangrejo ¿No es lindo?"

Esta vez, la chica solo se limitó a sonreír un poco. Decidida a ocuparse de sus asuntos, dejó el móvil a un lado y se dispuso a programar. Al cabo de unos momentos volvió a escuchar al pitido.

"Ding"

Decidió ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo.

"Ding"

Otra vez.

"Ding"

Otra vez

"Ding"

Y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

"Ding"

"Ding"

"Ding"

"Ding"

Suspiró. Podía ser algo importante. Haciendo uso de la poca disposición que le quedaba revisó los mensajes.

"Trate de tomar al cangrejo y me mordió con su pinza"

"Tengo el pulgar hinchado, mira"

Imagen.

"Hey, Aku Aku está aquí, le pediré que te mande un saludo"

Video.

"¿Lo viste? Es Aku Aku, en un video. ¿No es genial?"

Imagen.

"Mira, otro cangrejo".

Coco hizo una mueca de molestia. Le agradaba ver a su hermano feliz pero en ese momento sus mensajes solo estorbaban.

"Ding"

"Ding"

"Ding"

El móvil volvió a sonar pero esta vez la menor de los Bandicoots no miró los mensajes. Decidida a terminar con su trabajo pulsó la opción de silenciar en el chat. No le gustaba ignorar a Crash, pero en ese momento necesitaba paz.

Dos horas de programación en c++ más tarde, Coco cerraba su laptop orgullosa del resultado final. No había sido fácil, pero después de varias pruebas fallidas lograba hacerse con un software práctico y eficiente. Al mirar al cielo notó que ya había caído la noche. Una ligera brisa se paseaba por entre los arboles provocándole algo de frio. Coco pensaba, para sí misma, que debía de haber llevado algún abrigo y que lo mejor era ir directo a casa.

Cuando estaba a medio camino decidió ver los demás mensajes de Crash. Probablemente al llegar a casa su hermano mayor le preguntaría si los había visto, y seria de mala educación decirle que no. La marsupial quitó el silenciador del chat y se dispuso a leer.

"75 mensajes nuevos". Suspiró, probablemente eran solo idioteces.

"He tomado muchas fotos, hay muchas cosas interesantes en la isla"

Imagen

Imagen

Imagen

Imagen

Imagen

Nota de voz

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?"

Nota de voz

"¿Eso es audio?"

"¡Que genial, puedo grabar sonido!"

Coco se masajeo el entrecejo. Crash definitivamente se divertía pero, ¿Tenía que mandarle toda aquella basura? Deslizó su dedo bajando a través de los demás mensajes, ninguno parecía muy importante.

"Me he grabado haciendo un nuevo truco con el yoyo ¿quieres verlo?"

"Aku Aku dice que tal vez estas ocupada y por eso no respondes ¿Estas ocupada?"

"¿Viste esas caritas felices que te mande? ¡Este chat es lo máximo! ¡Tiene caritas felices!"

"Aku Aku dice que deje de molestarte ¿Te estoy molestando?"

"¿Cómo se usaba la linterna?"

Coco soltó un largo suspiro y se dijo a si misma que tal vez regalarle el móvil a Crash había sido un error. Lo quería, pero a veces podía llegar a ser realmente insoportable. No era que el marsupial tuviera malas intenciones, tan solo tenía un carácter muy… entusiasta… a veces demasiado. Volvió a mirar la pantalla, esta vez revisando los últimos mensajes. No esperaba mucho de ellos, pero entonces se acercó un poco más a la pantalla, sintiendo algo cálido en el pecho.

"Hey, voy a preparar la cena, ¿Qué quieres comer?"

"Pensaba en panqueques ¿Te gustan los panqueques?"

"He hecho panqueques, te espero para cenar"

"Comienza a hacer frio ¿llevaste un sweater o algo?"

"La brisa está muy fresca, asegúrate de protegerte las orejas"

"Tus panqueques se enfrían"

"Encenderé la chimenea, tal vez tengas frio al llegar"

"Apresúrate, te pueden picar los mosquitos"

"Se hace muy tarde ¿Vienes ya?"

"Tengo hambre ¿Te importa si empiezo a comer sin ti?"

La chica sonrió a la pantalla. Aquello era muy dulce. Mientras leía, un nuevo mensaje apareció al final del chat.

"Te extraño"

Coco guardó su móvil y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar, la casa estaba agradablemente calefaccionada y el mayor de los hermanos sostenía una sartén con panqueques sobre el fuego de la chimenea, decidido a no dejar enfriar la cena de su hermana. Al verla sus ojos se iluminaron, corrió a poner la comida en su plato y se sentó rápidamente a la mesa, esperando para acompañarla aunque él ya hubiera comido.

Coco le dedico una mirada dulce, se sentó frente a él y saboreo cada bocado. Los panqueques estaban algo chamuscados por lo que presumía que Crash debía de haberla esperado con la sartén al fuego durante mucho tiempo. De cualquier manera, a ella le pareció la mejor cena de su vida. Al terminar esbozó una sonrisa.

-Te has divertido mucho hoy con el móvil ¿Verdad?

Crash asintió, aunque luego bajó la cabeza, visiblemente apenado.

-Déjame adivinar. Aku Aku te ha convencido de que tantos mensajes me eran molestos.

El chico asintió nuevamente. No había magnificado la cantidad de cosas que había mandado a su hermana hasta que, después del tercer sermón de Aku Aku, cayó en la cuenta de que eran 76 mensajes, cada uno más banal que el otro. Estaba avergonzado, muy avergonzado.

-No pasa nada.- Lo tranquilizó la chica. –Vale, que en un principio ha sido molesto, pero siempre es agradable saber que te extrañan.-

Crash la miró, ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No es necesario que me cuentes todo lo que haces. Con preguntar cómo estoy o con un saludo amistoso basta.

El marsupial sonrió, satisfecho de saber que no había hecho todo mal. Luego, dejó salir un largo bostezo.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir.

Ambos se levantaron y enfilaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras coco se ponía el pijama, escucho nuevamente un pitido.

"Ding"

Observó el mensaje con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, que descanses"

La chica respondió de igual forma.

Ahora lo comprendía, Crash no le enviaba todos esos mensajes por mero gusto o por molestar, lo hacía porque para él, Coco era lo suficientemente importante como para compartir con ella las pequeñas aventuras de su día a día, por más triviales que fueran. Sonrió para sí misma. Estaba segura de que darle un móvil a su hermano había sido una buena decisión.

De todas formas, silenciaria el chat durante la noche, solo para estar segura.


End file.
